Kodomo No Omocha Continued
by BlAcKMaGiK
Summary: Well here's the main idea. It's basically a continuation of the Kodocha manga. (not the anime) It picks up right where the manga left off. Please read and review! *Chapter 6 is kindaLY up*
1. Beginning of the end

Kodomo No Omocha 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha. Blah blah blah. Everything is the property of Miho Obana. Blah blah. Tell me if I forgot something.  
  
A/N: Well I don't know. This idea may have been taken already and someone might have already done this but I haven't seen one. (But I haven't looked very hard) Well if someone out there did do this, please tell me and I will give you credit for the idea or if you want me to I will stop writing this. BTW, this is my first fanfic so... well to put it bluntly, it might suck. I am not that great of a writer. Actually I am a horrible writer. But hey, a fellow can try can't he? Please Read and Review.  
  
Alright here goes nothing.... It's going to start right where the manga left off.... Oh right there might be spoilers, I am not sure. And you might not understand some parts if you haven't read the manga.  
  
"There she is, in the orange" Kurata Sana says while she enters a coffee shop "That girl, she's M-chan"  
  
Sana, Fuka, Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Hayama walk over to the girl in the orange shirt, known to them only as M-chan.  
  
"Hello!" Sana shouts with a big smile on her face "I'm Sana!"  
  
The girl looks up suprised and as she sees Sana, outgoing and energetic, she cannot help but to slowly smile.  
  
"This is Fuuka, Tsuyoshi-kun, Aya-chan, and Hayama." Sana says introducing her friends. "Can we sit down?"  
  
"Uh.. Y..yes.." The girl stutters out her smile decaying away as she begins to remember of why she is here.  
  
They sit down at the table. There is an uneasy silence as each of them thinks to themselves.  
  
Hayama: 'So now what... Why is everyone so uneasy.'  
  
Tsuyoshi: 'I wonder what is wrong with her. How do you start this sort of conversation. This must be hard....'  
  
Aya: 'I should have asked Sana-chan about her worries before we got here This is going to be hard.'  
  
Fuuka: 'How should I start... This is going to be hard. '   
  
M-chan: 'What should I do... Does her friends know about my problems with my family....'  
  
Sana: '........'  
  
"You can't die!" Sana says almost shouting "No way! That's bad! That's awful. Why would you think that!" She get's up on the table. "You have to be optimistic! I know, it might be hard sometimes but then your supposed to call me! Or talk with your friends. But you can't die! No dying for you.."  
  
Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Fuuka: 'Or not'  
  
M-chan is overwhelmed and in shock as she watches Sana who only stops when a waiter comes over and kindly asks her to get off of the table. Then she starts to giggle and laugh.  
  
Sana sees her friend laughing and then starts to laugh too. "You see, there are so many happy things in this world. And you will never be able to experience them if you die!"  
  
After a while M-chan settle down and begins to talk. "I know. But sometimes I can't take it. Without you I can never think about all the happy things. Only the sorrows and pains of living. And when that's all I can think about, death is a lot more appealing..."  
  
"There you go again!" Fuuka says "Your talking sad. Running away from your pain is not the answer, but there are times where you have to forget about it and be happy. I thought Sana got through to you when you two talked on the phone. What happend?"  
  
"She did get through to me. After that phone call I tried to help my mother more. And I tried to set my father straight. But then two days ago, he didn't come home. He didn't come home yesterday either and when we called his work, they said he hasn't shown up for the past week. He left us. And when my mother realized this she started sobbing and locked herself up in her room. I didn't know what to do. I had suicidal (spelling) thoughts. I am suprised I didn't kill my self right there. I tried to think about what me and Sana-chan talked about but I just kept coming back to the though that my father was not coming back."  
  
The whole gang is speechless. They all looked shocked except for Akito.   
  
"That's horrible" Aya says.  
  
"Yeah.." Tsuyoshi agrees.  
  
"But if you kill yourself, how would your mother feel?" Sana says.  
  
Akito looks up at this comment. He remembers a time when he wanted to die. He didn't want to commit suicide because it would make him look bad. Now, thanks to her, he won't commit suicide. Even if he has to die. He unconciously stares a Sana and thinks about her. How amazing she is. 'And she doesn't even realize it' he thinks.   
  
"You can never say you have nothing left when you still have family. You still have your mother and your mother has you. And right now I think you are all your mother has. If you commit suicide... Then what do you leave your mom? What about her?" Sana continues with a very rare serious look on her face.  
  
"When my parents got divorced*, I was pretty devastated." Tsuyoshi adds "I didn't go as far a suicide but I kept thinking, everything is going to change. We are never going to be a whole family again. But as a lot of people say, change isn't a bad thing. And who decides if a family is whole? My family is pretty whole if you ask me and I am happy there. As long as I have my mother and my sister, I can be happy. And as long as I have them, I have to keep living and helping them. It takes a while but soon, you will feel the same way."  
  
M-chan is speechless. She slowly looks from Sana to Tsuyoshi and finally says "Your right..."  
  
"Your right! What was I thinking? God, I was being so selfish!" She suddenly shouts.  
  
"There you go! That's the spirit!" Fuuka says.  
  
Aya doesn't say anything but she is smiling. She is staring at Tsuyoshi with tears in her eyes thinking 'Wow...'  
  
'And here's another person who she saves...' Akito thinks.  
  
"Wow thanks Sana-chan. Thanks everyone!" She stares directly at Tsuyoshi "And thank you especially. I will think about what you said if I ever think about suicide again."  
  
"No problem umm.. M-chan!" Tsuyoshi says.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Maria. Call me Mari." Maria says. (Actually I have heard of japanese people with that name. Pronounced differently of course.)  
  
And after a while of talking they all walk outside together and say their goodbyes to Maria.  
  
"Can I still call you if I ever need someone to talk to?" Maria asks Sana.  
  
"Of course" Sana says, "Call me anytime!"  
  
"Alright thanks again everyone! Good-bye!" Maria says and starts to walk away.  
  
"Bye!" The gang says in unison and they start to walk the other way.  
  
  
"Wow, she sure looked happy" Fuuka says on their way home.  
  
"Yeah, and it was all thanks to Sana-chan!" Tsuyoshi says.  
  
"No, you did a lot to Tsuyoshi-kun" Aya says, "I was very proud of you"  
  
Tsuyoshi goes red as he blushes at this comment from his girlfriend. "It was nothing" he says smiling.  
  
"But there's one thing..." Aya says.  
  
"Huh?" The others say.  
  
"Well, I think.... I think she likes you Tsuyoshi-kun." Aya says slowly in an unsure voice.  
  
"WHAT!" The others exclaim.  
  
"Well, did you see the way she looked at him" Aya says.  
  
"She was just thanking him" Fuuka defends.  
  
"Yeah, he did after all save her life." Sana adds.  
  
Tsuyoshi is speechless and has no idea what to say.  
  
"Hayama! Don't just walk silently, help your friend out!" Sana shouts at Akito.  
  
"....." Akito keeps his silence and keeps walking.  
  
"Are you mad about how we left off in your apartment?" Sana asks teasingly.  
  
Hayama stops dead in his tracks while the others turn to look at Sana.  
  
"Left off what?" Aya asks.  
  
"What exactly were you two doing?" Fuuka asks.  
  
"I don't think that is any of our business..." Tsuyoshi says.  
  
"It was nothing" Hayama quickly says.  
  
"What did you say! That was nothing!" Sana shouts as THE hammer appears in her hands.  
  
"I mean it was something... I mean no...it was..... well..." Akito stutters.  
  
"Hmph. I am never letting you do it again" Sana says.  
  
"Hey!" Akito says and then thinks 'But you already said that to me once....'  
  
"So you two were making out?" Aya asks.   
  
"Aya-chan.." Tsuyoshi says, "I don't think that's something they want to share."  
  
"Anyway" Akito says as he starts walking again, "Sugita is right. That girl was giving Tsuyoshi a funny look."  
  
"See!" Aya says, "Even Hayama-kun can notice it!"  
  
"Hey Hayama!" Sana shouts "that wasn't helping!"  
  
Hayama (Leopard Moment) keeps walking glad that he was able to change the subject.  
  
They argued (They meaning everyone but Akito) all the way back home and each of them went their separate ways until only Sana and Akito were left.  
  
"I'll walk you home" Akito says and starts walking to the direction of Sana's house.  
  
Sana starts walking behind him, not saying a word since she was deep in thought. 'Does she like Tsuyoshi? Maybe I should make it clear to her that he is going out with Aya-chan. But what if I am just making a mistake and she doesn't like him.. This is so complicated. I should ask Aya-chan and Tsuyoshi-kun before doing anything stupid..'  
  
"Sana" Akito says without looking back.  
  
This breaks Sana's concentration and she up at Akito "Hm?"  
  
"Are you... mad?" Akito says uneasily.  
  
"Huh?" Sana says, obviously confused.  
  
"About today. About how I acted when they asked about us kissing" Hayama says still not looking back.  
  
"Oh. No! No no no. Of course not. I was just kidding around! Do you think I would be mad over a silly thing like that?" Sana says.  
  
"Well no.." Akito says turning around now "But you haven't spoken to me since and..."  
  
"Oh no, I was just thinking about Maria-chan and Tsuyoshi-kun that's all." Sana says.  
  
"Oh....good.." Akito says and then starts walking a little faster.  
  
'Huh... What's with him?' Sana thinks as she walks faster to keep up with him.  
  
They reach Sana's house. Akito says goodbye and tells her not to think to hard about Tsuyoshi. "They can probably solve their own problems" Akito says.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm still worried" Sana says with a worried look on her face.  
  
"They will be alright. And he probably won't ever see her again anyway" Akito reassures.  
  
"I guess, well, bye!" Sana says.  
  
"Bye" Akito says and starts to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Sana says as she runs up to Akito.  
  
"Huh?" Akito has a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"When are you leaving tomorrow?" Sana asks, "For LA?"  
  
"Oh, the plane leaves at 3 so I am going to be there at about 2" Akito says.  
  
"Do you want to have lunch with everyone before you go?" Sana asks.  
  
'With everyone....' Akito thinks. "Yeah sure" he responds.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow!" Sana says.  
  
"Alright" Akito responds.  
  
"Bye!" Sana says.  
  
"Bye" Akito says and walks home.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yay it's done. Well I suck a writing I know so you don't have to comment about that. But can someone comment about the idea? Has it been done already? Is it a bad idea? Also, if I do continue this, I was thinking about maybe skipping a year since Hayama is going to stay in America until Highschool. But then again, I also thought it would be interesting to write about the two of them when they are separated. (Writing about Hayama in LA would be fun!) But I don't know. Please give me your comments and reviews.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok that wasn't the last thing. This part is for people who didn't read the last manga.  
*Spoilers**Spoilers**Spoilers**Spoilers**Spoilers**Spoilers**Spoilers**Spoilers**Spoilers*  
  
Ok enough notice. Well first of all Sana is 14 and in 9th grade. Oh god this get's complicated. (For me) Okay I am going to go by the Japanese grades. Well she is in her third grade of middle school. So is Akito but he is fifteen. (It's november) He is living in LA right now because there is a very good doctor for his hand. Those of you who didn't read the manga at all, his hand was injured when he went to save one of his classmates from suicide. He used to be unable to move it at alll but after going to LA he is now able to move it a little. Is that it... O yeah, Sana still works as an actress. She also hosts a radio show with Fuuka now where people write letters about their problems and she answers them. That's where M-chan (now Maria) comes in. She is one of the three people who have Sana's number who knows her through this radio show. The manga ends right after Sana walks in with everyone and says "Hello I'm Sana!"   
  
I probably left some stuff out. Please tell me and I will explain it. Okay bye for now. 


	2. The Gift

Kodomo No Omocha 2 Chapter (Episode?) 2   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha. All characters, umm what else is there.... is owned by Miho Obana.   
  
A/N: My god, I have run into the biggest problem in the world. Someone has to help me. I can't find a translation for the word Kakkowarui in japanese. Akito says it pretty often and I need one that resembles it. I thought of embarassing but that's not quite it... If anyone can think of a word for it please tell me.  
  
The Gift  
  
"So we will meet at 'Hamburger Harry's' at noon today"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Ok well, bye Hayama!"  
  
"Sana"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Forget it"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I see you"  
  
"Oh... alright."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"See you later"  
  
Akito hangs up the phone an then, for the millionth time this morning, opens a small box with a necklace inside of it. The boxe is coated in velvet and the necklace is a simple silver necklace with a gold heart on it. Akito looks at the necklace, then at the heart, and then suddenly gets embarassed and shuts the box and tosses on his bed, for the millionth time.  
  
"Embarassing..." he mutters to himself and starts to think about how he was put into buying this necklace.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Hey Akito, you and Sana are serious about going out right?" Natsumi says to Akito, who is doing homework, while she is watching T.V.  
  
"Wasn't the incident at the airport enough to convince you?" Akito responds not looking up from his homework. (A/N: In the manga, when Akito first leaves for America, and he is about to get onto the plane, Sana shouts "I am going to remain a virgin!")  
  
"Well then why don't you buy her something?" Natsumi says.  
  
Akito looks up at her with a "what are you talking about" look and says, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You see, I saw this necklace at this store on my way from school, and it reminded me of Sana-chan. I was going to buy it but I have no way to give it to her. I could mail it to her but that would be strange. So since your going back, why don't you buy it and give it to her." Natsumi says now turning off the television.  
  
"Forget it. It's embarassing." Akito responds going back to his homework.  
  
"Oh come one. Just says it's a souvenier(spelling?)." Natsumi says, "Have you ever gotten her anything?"  
  
Akito slowly looks up while thinking and says "Yes, I have actually. Two snowmen."  
  
".... Just buy it and give it to her . It's the least you can do for the grief you caused her when you left."  
  
"I know her. She will be fine." Akito says slowly as he tries to reconcentrate on his homework.  
  
"It'll make her very very happy..." Natsumi says as a one last push.  
  
".....fine"  
  
"Alright! She is going to love it! I will buy it for you on the way home from school tomorrow"  
  
"Whatever" Akito says and closes his book to go to his room.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Damn you Natsumi.." Akito mutters as he walks over to his bed, picks up the box, opens it, and examines the necklace.  
  
  
"Sana-chan your going to be late!" Rei shouts.  
  
"Coming!" Sana shouts back with her cellphone in her hand, "I forgot to charge my cellphone. It's out of batteries."  
  
"You will only be gone for like two hours, you will be fine. And if something happens to you I will take full responsibility to come and save you. I have nothing better to do anyway." Misako says. (Sana's mom. I think that's her name..)  
  
"Sensei... what are you talking about.." Rei says.  
  
"What do you mean you have nothing to do!" Onda says as he burst into the room breathing heavily, "I need your scripts by today!"  
  
"Hey Onda, you caught up..." Misako says as she rides out of the room and runs over Onda.  
  
"Well, I have to go" Sana says, "If anything happens in the next fifteen to twenty minutes my cellphone will still work. After that it will probably be out of batteries. Well, bye!"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Rei says.  
  
"Yeah, I want to go by myself" Sana responds as she walks out the door.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Rei says.  
  
Sana walks out of the house and starts walking toward Hamburger Harry's. 'It's where we used to go after school.... Before Hayama had his accident and injured his hand...' Sana thought as she walked. This put her in a semi bad mood so she tried to think more cheerfully. That's when her cellphone rang.   
  
"Something could not have happend in the last fifteen minutes" Sana says to herself as she answers the phone.  
  
"Rei-kun, nothing could have happend in the last fifteen minutes!" Sana shouts into the phone.  
  
"Sana-chan?"   
  
It wasn't Rei-kun.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. Um, who is this?" Sana says a little embarassed.  
  
"It's Gacha-kun"   
  
"Oh, hi! How are things going with your girlfriend?" (A/N: I don't know if I explained this but in the manga Sana has this radio show. It's like a problem hotline where people write their problems to the show. She is the host. Also in the manga, when M-chan calls, Sana says "Who is this, the only people who have this number is Gacha-kun, M-chan, and Blue-Chan" So I figured I would use one of them. Well that's all. Oh right one more thing, Fuuka runs the show with her.)  
  
"Well, Sana-chan, after all the advice you gave me and all the things I did, she dumped me." Gacha-kun says.  
  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you going to be okay?" Sana asks suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I don't blame you. I am actually calling to say good-bye and thank you." Gacha-kun says.  
  
"Oh alright. Wait, good-bye? Why good-bye? We can still talk!" Sana says, feeling slightly better.  
  
"Well, no we can't. I am going to commit suicide" Gacha-kun says in the calmest voice Sana had ever heard. (Except maybe Akito's)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well that's the second chapter. I guess it's a little short but this was a good place to end it. Thank you Kris and Servo-Y for the reviews. I am currently reading your story Servo-Y, I like it so far. When I am done I will review it, if you don't mind. :)  
Well, this is what I have for now. Please read and review. And suggestions are welcome. So are and criticisms. Thanks! Bye! 


	3. Betrayal

Kodomo No Omocha 2 Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha.  
  
A/N: Right. I have decided to write about how Akito and Sana live apart from eachother instead of skipping a year till when Akito comes back to Japan.'  
  
  
Betrayal  
  
  
"Well, no we can't. I am going to commit suicide" Gacha-kun says in the calmest voice Sana had ever heard.  
  
"Whaaaaat!!!!!" Sana yells into the phone, "What are you talking about!"  
  
"Well, it's pretty pathetic actually. You see, I realized it after I spoke to you. She was my life. I was doing nothing of any significance except doing good things to make her happy. And now that she dumped me, and she is gone, I have nothing. I have no life. I have nothing to live for. So I am killing myself to prevent further grief."  
  
"...." Sana is speechless. Speechless because of how calm he sounds while saying these horrible things. And also at how well he has thought this through. "Are you...." she says in a low voice.  
  
"Crazy? Oh, no. I am perfectly fine. Actually I am thinking a lot clearer then I have ever thought before. I can finally see it all. How sad I was. How much I loved her...."  
  
"But...you can't kill yourself!" Sana shouts beggining to get her fight back, "You can't!"  
  
"Sure I can. I am going to soon. I am gonna try not to cause such a big commotion by doing it alone, where no one will see. Unfortunatley I can't bury myself after I do it so my body will be discovered after a while. Oh, and I will put that it is not your fault that I commited suicide in my suicide note. If I don't some magazine might start rumors about your radio show. I would hate to do that...."  
  
"What about your parents? How will they feel? Don't you have a sister?" Sana says.   
  
"My parents will not even notice I am dead until my body is found. They don't care about me. They are never home, and when they are, they try to leave as soon as possible. They hate eachother and they hate me."  
  
"What about your sister?" Sana says, but deep in her mind she is beggining to think there's no hope.  
  
"I thought of her. We used to help eachother out. We used to cry on eachothers shoulders and confort eachother. But now, she lost it. She is never home either. Always getting drunk. She has tried to commit suicide a couple of times. If she isn't going to stay for me, why should I stay for her?"  
  
"But..." Sana says but cannot find anything else to say. Then her phone beeps telling her it is almost out of batteries. "Argh, my phone is running out of batteries. Tell me where you are! I need to talk to you face to face."  
  
"I can't do that. I told you I want to do this alone so I won't make a commotion."  
  
"Just tell me!" Sana says. She then notices the sound coming out of her phone along with Gacha-kun's voice. "Are you on a train?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I have to get off now, goodbye."  
  
"Wait wait! I need to ask one more thing then I will let you die!" Sana says. She had to keep him on the phone until she hears the train announcer anounce what stop it is.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You have to promise to be honest." Sana says, trying to buy some time.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Sana tries to think of a question that sounds important. "Ummm, how long have your parents been like this?"  
  
"About two years"  
  
"And your sister?"  
  
"About a year"  
  
"So you have been living in this chaos for about a year right?" Sana says as she hears the brakes of the train on the other side of the line.  
  
"Well, yes. I have. Now that I think of it, it's been a pretty long time."  
  
"So what kept you going for that year?" Sana asks in hope for something to change his mind about suicide.  
  
"My girlfriend....."  
  
"Oh" Sana says. 'I forgot about her...' she thinks.  
  
"This is (hmmm, where does Kodocha take place anyway?) Shirohama. This is Shirohama" says the train announcer on the other side of the line.   
  
"Well I have to get off. Good bye." He doesn't seem to notice the train announcer giving away where he was going.  
  
"Wait wait!" Sana shouts but the phone goes dead. For two reasons. One, he probably hung up, but also because Sana's phone went out of batteries.  
  
"WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?" Sana shouts at no one in particular. 'I have to stop him' she thins, 'I have to go to Shirohama and stop him. I can't let him die. I have to stop him!' She then starts running to the nearest train station.  
  
  
Sana get's to the train station. She buys a ticket and goes to the platform at where the train is going to come. She sits on one of the benches but right when she does, her train comes. So she stands up, takes a deep breath and boards the train. It is not very crowded so she easily sits down. Then she begins to think.  
  
'I should have went back home and told Rei-kun and Mama. Rei-kun could have drove me there... Why didn't I? Or call them from a public phone... I was thinking straight....' Sana then rests her head on her hand. 'What am I going to do...." Sana thinks, ' Maybe I should go back and tell someone.. No. I need to stop him as soon as possible.' She then looks up at the train map. Shirohama was pretty far. 'Twenty three stops...' She thinks, and then starts to doze of to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"She'll be here"  
  
"Yeah she's probably late"  
  
"She usually is"  
  
"She'll be here"  
  
This was Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Fuuka talking to Akito at Hamburger Harry's. Of course. the girl they are talking about is Sana.  
  
"Don't worry Akito-kun, she's be here" Tsuyoshi says.  
  
"I am not worried" Akito says cooly. "If she can't make it, she can't make it."  
  
"She's going to make it. Don't worry." Fuuka says.  
  
"I'm not worried!" Akito says louder getting frustrated, obviously worried.  
  
Aya, Tsuyoshi, and Fuuka all look at eachother and decide to shut up.   
  
"Let's get food" Fuuks says to get everyone's mind off of Sana.  
  
"Sure!" Aya says.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Tsuyoshi says.  
  
"I am not hungry" Akito says.  
  
They all look at Akito, and then at eachother. They each knew what the other was thinking but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Okay then, we'll be on line." Fuuka says and walks over to the line to get food followed by Tsyoshi and Aya.  
  
Akito looks at the three of them as they walk over to the line and start talking to eachother. Then he takes out the small box out of his backpack and examines it. He opens to box and stares at the necklace before shutting it tightly and throwing it back into his bag. He then puts his head down and drifts off to sleep.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
"This is Shirohama, this is Shirohama" The train announcer says.  
  
"Huh.." Sana says slowly waking up, "Wha.... What!!!" She then get's up and runs off the train just in time.   
  
"Phew, good thing I made it" Sana says, relieved. Now, I should call Rei-kun. She walks over to a public phone and reaches into her pocket for her wallet.   
  
"......"  
  
".............."  
  
"........................."  
  
"Uh oh" Sana says after a while of searching all of her pockets. "Oh, no......"  
  
Her wallet had fell out of her pocket while she was sleeping on the train.   
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!" She shouts attracting the attention of many people. Then she suddenly remembers that she is famous, stops shouting, and runs out of the station before anyone can get a clear look at her. After she gets outside she looks around and starts to think.  
  
'So now what....' She thinks to herself while looking for any traces of where Gacha-kun could have gone. 'I can't call Rei-kun to come so I guess I have to find him and stop him myself..... Now let's see... He said somewhere alone....'  
  
Sana looks around. This was the middle of a city.  
  
'I was thinking a forest or mountain or something would be around here...' Sana thought, 'Well, I guess I will just walk around'  
  
Sana starts walking, careful not to show her face too much and looks around.   
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Akito-kun, wait. She'll be here!" Tsuyoshi says as Akito get's up to leave.  
  
"Yeah" Aya says, "Come one, you know she wouldn't miss seeing you unless there was a good reason!"   
  
"I have to go" Akito said firmly, "I am going to miss my plane".  
  
"Just wait five more minutes" Fuuka says.  
  
"No. I have to leave now" Akito says again and walks out.  
  
The three of them sigh and sit down.   
  
"She could have called..." Aya says.  
  
"I wonder what happend, she wouldn't miss this for anything..." Tsuyoshi says.  
  
Fuuka just sits there thinking about Sana and Akito. Then she stands up and says "I am going with him"  
  
"What?" Tsuyoshi says.  
  
"I am going to the airport with him. There some... things I want to ask him" Fuuka says and runs after Akito.  
  
"Wonder what she's talking about.." Tsuyoshi says.  
  
"She's probably going to try to make things better with him and Sana-chan" Aya replies.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
After a little while of walking Sana sees a police station. For a split second she thinks she should tell the police but the thought suddenly diminishes when she thinks about Gacha-kun's feelings. She then get's an idea and walks into the police station. (A/N: I don't know if people know what I am talking about, but when I say police station I mean the ones in Japan that are really small and have only one or two policemen inside.)  
  
"Excuse me?" Sana says as she get's in and sees a policeman.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" The policeman responds.  
  
"Well, you see..." Sana starts and then takes off her hood, "I'm Kurata Sana."  
  
"Wow, the real thing?" The policeman says, "You are! My god, I am such a big fan of yours."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could help me?" Sana asks.  
  
"Yes, sure. Anything." The policeman says.  
  
"Umm... There's this new show. And in it there's someone who commits suicide. So we need a place for us to shoot the scene. I was wonering if there's somewhere around here that seems like a place someone would go if they wanted to commits suicide?" Sana says while thinking 'I am so sorry for lying. I will tell you the truth after this is all over'.  
  
"Well...." The policeman says, "I guess I could reccomend a few places.... Well, if you are shooting at night you could try the beach at the other side of town?"  
  
"I think it's going to be in the day." Sana says.  
  
"Hmmm, there aren't many places where someone could be alone here.. You could try the real estate across the street and see if there are any vacant homes around here." the policeman says.  
  
"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks for your help?" Sana replies and starts to walk out.  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you so you don't have to explain to them the show and everything. Your not supposed to expose too much about it right?" The policeman asks.  
  
"Huh? Oh, umm, yeah...." Sana says uncertainly.  
  
"Alright" The policeman says and walks across the street with Sana.  
  
  
"And why do you need this information?" The woman at the real estate office says.  
  
"Umm.." Sana replies glancing over at the policeman. She had her hood on again.  
  
"It's police business" The policeman says.  
  
The woman looks up at the policeman a little suspiciously but checks for the houses anyway.  
  
"Well, let's see... There's two on the edge of town, that's pretty far from here.. Oh, there's two near the train station..."  
  
"Which station?" Sana asks.  
  
"Hara" The woman says.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"There's... another one near the Shirohama station" The woman says.  
  
"Okay" Sana says suddenly "I think that will be enough, thanks".   
  
The woman looks up at Sana and then says "Alright" and closes the book she was looking through.  
  
Sana walks out of the office with the police officer. Once they are out she tells him, "Thanks for everything. I think I will go now"  
  
"Okay, umm" The policeman says.  
  
"Yes?" Sana asks.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" The police officer asks under his breath while holding out a piece of paper.  
  
Sana looks startled and then smiles. "Sure" She says and signs the piece of paper he was holding and then gives it to him.  
  
"Thanks!" The officer says happily.  
  
"No problem. Well, goodbye" Sana says.  
  
"Bye" The policeman says and goes back to the station.  
  
Sana starts walking back toward the station, her gloomy mood returning...  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Aki!" Fuka shouts out at Akito as he put's his bag into the Taxi. He looks up and sees Fuuka.  
  
Fuuka runs up to Akito and stops a moment to catch her breath. Then she says "Can I come with you to the airport?"  
  
"I want to be alone" Akito says.  
  
"I need to talk to you" Fuuka says.  
  
"...."  
  
"Please?" Fuuka persists, "It's really important".  
  
"It's going to be about Sana. I will figure it out myself, don't get yourself into it" Akito says.  
  
"No you won't. Just please, let me talk to you."  
  
At this point the Taxi driver looked like he was getting a little annoyed so Akito finally gave in and told her that she could come with him. They both get into the Taxi.  
  
"Well?" Akito says as they are driving.  
  
"Huh?" Fuuka says looking over at Akito.  
  
'What did you want to tell me?"   
  
"Oh.." Fuuka says looking away from Akito and staring forward, "Are you mad at her?"  
  
Akito starts to stare out the window, thinking, and after a while says "Not really"  
  
"I see...." Fuuka says still not looking at him.  
  
There is an uneasy silence between them. Suprisingly the one to break it was Akito.  
  
"Maybe a little..."  
  
"She should have called" Fuuka says.  
  
Akito turns his eyes away from the window and looks over at Fuuka a little suprised. He then looks back out the window and says "I guess..."  
  
There was silence for the rest of the ride. They arrive at the airport and Akito paid the driver for the trip here and the trip back for Fuuka. Fuuka insisted she could pay but Akito declined.  
  
"Well, goodbye" Akito says.  
  
"Aki" Fuua says softly.  
  
"Hm?" Akito says.  
  
"I...I still love you Aki" Fuuka says, "I love you more than Sana. And I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Right. Not such a great place to end it but hey.. I reread it afterwards and felt the whole "Looking for Gacha-kun" was getting old. I wanted to end it more dramatically with Fuuka confesing her love to Akito but I felt that would be ooc. Well anyway, what a confusing chapter.... Good Bye! 


	4. Suicide

Kodomo No Omocha 2 Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha.  
  
A/N: My god! I was supposed to write a chapter every week for this but I have been so lazy! That and school. But anyway, I finally finished this chapter. The next one may take even longer. Anyway please R+R!   
  
  
Sana stops as she reaches Shirohama station. She spots the three story vacant apartment. She looks up at it and notices it is actually pretty run down. The paint is peeling and the windows are boarded up. The door must have been boarded up but there was a hole in it that was small, but most people could probably crawl through it. Probably the work of some teenagers to get a kick out of something.   
  
Sana walks up to the building and looks up at it one more time before entering. It is pretty dark inside but there are shards of light creeping through the little spaces in the windows where there was no wood. The person had not done a very good job in boarding them up.  
  
Sana checks each room and then walks up the stairs. Again, she checks around to find nothing and goes up the the third floor. Again, nothing. She looks up and there is a unstable looking ladder leading up to the roof.   
  
'Maybe he's not here' Sana thinks as she slowly climbs up the ladder. She reaches the top with no problem and get's onto the roof. She looks around and sees A boy sitting on the roof looking in the opposite direction of her.  
  
"Gacha-kun!" Sana shouts.  
  
The figure turns around and is met by a smack from The "Mysterious Appear out of nowhere" Hammer.  
  
"Sana-chan..?" Gacha-kun says a bit confused and shocked.  
  
"What are you doing! You can't kill yourself. We have to talk first!" Sana says and then suddenly gasps as she sees blood coming out of his wrist.  
  
Suprisingly Gacha-kun tries to cover his wrist up and clean the blood off.  
  
"Sana-chan, I told you not to come... How did you find me anyway?"  
  
"Gacha-kun, your wrist!" Sana shouts.  
  
"My name is Ryo" Gacha-kun says.  
  
"Ryo-kun your wrist!" Sana shouts again.  
  
"Just Ryo is fine. Or you can call me by my last name Nishino."  
  
"That doesn't matter! Your wrist!" Sana shouts getting frustrated, "We have to get you to a hospital, c'mon. Then we can talk."  
  
"I'm sorry, this is why I didn't want you to come. Nothing can change my mind. Not you, not my parents, not my sister, not me. I am dying now. And that's the end of it."  
  
"...You can't..." Sana says with tears in her eyes, "You can't! What about your girlfriend? We ca-"  
  
"Ex-girlfriend" Ryo corrects.  
  
"Whatever! What about her? We can go talk to her."  
  
"I don't want to talk to her. I don't care. Please Sana-chan just leave."  
  
"No" Sana says, "I'll leave if you come with me.."  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?" Sana says, now crying, thinking the situation is getting more and more hopeless.  
  
"No, look Sana-chan. You aren't going to change my mind. You can't make me. You can't make me live. You can sit here and argue with me until I die but it won't make me live. You can't force me to do anything. If I want to die, I want to die. And that's that. So just leave. I know you Sana-chan. I am a really big fan of you and I know how cheerfull and everything you are. I know something like this will hurt you a lot. So just leave and pretend you never saw anything." Ryo says softly, "Please, leave."  
  
"Ryo...kun..." Sana says calmly "That's....That's really really selfish. If you know me you should have known the reaction that I would have if someone told me they were going to commit suicide. And I think you did know that. And deep inside you want to be saved. You wanted me to come here and talk you out of it. So just please, come with me to a hospital. And then we will talk and if things are still hopeless for you after that, you can commit suicide."  
  
"....."  
  
Sana stares at Ryo, and Ryo back at her. Both of them are speechless. Both of them are stubborn.   
  
"And If I go with you now the next time, and there will be a next time, I commit suicide you won't stop me?" Ryo asks.  
  
"Yes, just please come with me" Sana responds.  
  
"Fine....." Ryo says and starts to get up.  
  
Sana goes to help him but Ryo declines.  
  
"Let's go" Ryo says as he walks toward the ladder leading down.  
  
Sana walks next to him cautiously making sure he doesn't fall.  
  
"You go down first so if I fall you can help me" Ryo says a little demanding.  
  
"Fine" and with that Sana starts to climb down the ladder. Halfway down she yells to him "You can start climbing down now!"  
  
Ryo looks down and then slowly positions himself to the climbing position. He then starts to go down. By the time he is a quarter way down Sana is already at the bottom.  
  
'I hope he doesn't fall.... Will I be able to catch him...." Sana thinks as she nervously watches Ryo.  
  
Ryo looks down at Sana and then says "Watch out"  
  
"??"  
  
Ryo then starts stamping on the ladder and within a few seconds the bottom part of the ladder falls. He uses the hand that is uninjured to lift himself up so his legs reach the remaining part of the ladder. He then climbs back up and looks down at Sana to make sure she is okay.  
  
"Ryo-kun!" Sana yells dusty, but in one piece.  
  
"I'm sorry Sana-chan but I have made up my mind. Please don't call the police. If I hear them I will jump off this building. Don't call them, just go home and pretend this never happend. I don't want to make a commotion out of this." Ryo says and then disapears from sight as he walks onto the roof.  
  
"Wait! Wait!! RYO-KUN!!!!!" Sana shouts.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ryo-kun!!"   
  
.........  
  
"Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun!!!!!!!!!!" Sana shouts loudly.  
  
.......  
  
She begins to panic.   
  
"Ryo-kuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her shouts were met only by silence.   
  
She then falls to her knees and closes her eyes. She starts tries to think of a way to get up to the roof but her panic abd fear for Ryo blocks her thoughts. And as the thoughts begin to overwhelm her, her eyes slowly start to tear.   
  
'I couldn't save him' was all she could think.  
  
She shuts her eyes close in an attempt to stop the tears and the thoughts but to no avail. Instead she envisions mental pictures of her version the reactions of various people if she told them what happend.  
  
She could see Rei-kun and her mother shaking their heads slowly ashamed of her.  
  
She saw Tsuyoshi and Aya saying "Why did you go down the ladder first"  
  
She could see Fuuka saying "What good is your radio station if you can't save the people who really need help"  
  
All her friends, ashamed of her. Ashamed of what she did. Ashamed of how stupid she was.  
  
And last she saw Akito just staring down at the ground with a blank look. She never could read what he was thinking... He then slowly looks up at her and mutters "Baka..."  
  
At this point she was beginning to sob.  
  
"Baka..." Akito continued "Do you really think that's what they would say?"  
  
Sana then heres a thump from above and she suddenly opens her eyes.  
  
'He must have fallen unconscious' she thinks and then stands up. 'What am I doing... Why am I giving up!'   
  
Sana then runs down the stairs and out of the house. She thinks for a moment and then runs to the police station that she previously went to. The whole way there she was mentally kicking herself for not asking the police officer for help. Or borrowing a phone.  
  
'Why am I so stupid when I'm worried' she thinks as she reaches the station and runs in.  
  
A different officer was there this time and she explained herself to him. At first the officer doesn't believe her. Then she recognizes her as Kurata Sana.  
  
"Are you Kurata Sana?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point. My friend is on the roof of a-"  
  
"I don't think Kurata Sana would lie, would she?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I will get an ambulance and then we'll go there."  
  
Sana's face lights up at these words. She then deeply bows and says "Thank you!" at least a thousand times.  
  
The officer calls the hospital and asks for an ambulance. He asks Sana for the address and she just tells him "It's right near Shirohama station"  
  
After a minute the officer hangs up and then says "Alright let's go"  
  
The two of them go the the building. The ambulance isn't here yet. The officer insists that Sana stays out of the building but she persists and he finally gives up. They both go to the third floor and to the spot where the ladder used to be. There were drops of blood on the floor. He must have fell unconcious near the ladder.  
  
"The blood is coming from the boy I am guessing?" the officer asks.  
  
Sana nods slowly and tries not to think about Ryo-kun lying unconcious on the roof with blood dripping out of his wrist.   
  
The officer quickly looks around the room for another way up and then comes back to Sana.  
  
"There's no other way up. I am going to call the fire department. They can get him down."  
  
"That will take too long!" Sana says.  
  
"There isn't another way. I am going to go call them now." He then begins to walk down the stairs, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Can I stay with him..." Sana says softly.  
  
"Sure" the officer replies and then taking one last look at Sana he walks down and calls the fire department.  
  
Sana was devasted. It had already been too long. Every second that goes by Ryo's life was slipping away farther and farther. She had to get up there and help him. She had to do SOMETHING.   
  
She then looked around and say nothing she could use. Some old furniture, shattered glass, garbage and old books. That was about it. She then looked toward the furniture and then at the bookshelf. She then looked up at the roof.  
  
'I have to do something' and with that she went over and emptied the bookshelf of its remaining contents. She then pushed the bookshelf to where the ladder had been. It was not tall enough. She looked at the remaing furniture and walked over to the 2 sturdiest looking chairs. She picked them both up and brought them over to the shelf. She put one on the floor next to the shelf. She picked up the other chair and climbed onto the chair that was on the floor. She then put the chair she was holding and put it on the top of the shelf. She then started to climb the shelf when the chair under her broke and she fell off of it. She landed on her hand and knee.   
  
"Oooooooooooooooww!" She shouted as she rubbed her wrist. It may have been sprained. She looked at her knee and there was a gash there. It looked pretty deep. Sana slowly got up and wobbled over to the shelf. She tried to climb it but she was unable to with one foot. She then wobbled over to another chair and brought it over. She slowly climed that one and then onto the shelf.   
  
Blood was dripping onto the chair from the roof which made Sana's eyes tear. 'Every second more blood is dripping out' was all she thought about. She climbed ontop of the shelf and then positions the chair right. Slowly she got ontop of the chair, shifting her weight careful. The shelf was creaking and seemed like it could break at any second. She started to stand on the chair but immediatly stopped when she heard a crack. The shelf was giving away. She slowly got up again, with each inch she rose another crack. When she was just about standing she jumped up and reached for the ladder. As she did so the bookshelf gave way and fell to the floor along with the chair.  
  
Sana grabbed onto the ladder but when she did the ladder broke and she fell to the ground. She fell onto the floor, hit her head, and when unconcious.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"I...I still love you Aki" Fuuka says, "I love you more than Sana. And I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
Akito was a little stunned to say the least. He had expected she had these thoughts in her head but he had not expected her to same them.  
  
"Fuuka.." he says trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Aki, she's not worth it. All the tears, all the woes, it isn't good for you. You don't need that. You can do better."  
  
"Fuuka..." Akito repeated still unable to say anything else.  
  
Fuuka just stared at Akito waiting for an answer. Akito just stared back speachless. After a while he decided to say something.  
  
"I thought you and Sana had it all figured out" Akito finally said.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You two... you talked and figured everything out with me and yourselves. And you reached an agreement" Akito elaborated.  
  
"I...we did.. But I can't choose who I love. Little reasons aren't going to make me stop loving someone and neither is guilt. If I love someone I love someone, under any circumstances."  
  
"Even if he's your best friend's boyfriend?" Akito asked.  
  
"I would rather she be happy but not at the expense of your feelings."  
  
Akito sighed, opened his mouth to say something, but then sighed again.  
  
"What happend today probably has a legitimate reason. She probably had work or something." Akito said.  
  
"Why do you think of her as so perfect? Maybe she forgot about you? Maybe her feelings aren't as strong as you are imagining?"  
  
Akito was getting a little angry now. She was talking bad about his girlfriend and she was also getting through to him. She was getting him to be angry at Sana.  
  
"Look" He said a little fiercely, "I have to leave. My plane is leaving. I will figure out what happend today with Sana. Sana and only Sana. It is our business and you don't have to be involved in it. As for you, you know I love her. This is not going to change that no matter how hard you try. I am going now. "  
  
"....."  
  
Akito walks away with his luggage and goes into the airport. Fuuka stands there and watches him until he is out of sight, then gets on the cab, and goes home. Akito keeps walking at a fast pace to the gate where his plane is. The whole time all he could think was 'Why didn't she call...'  
  
He reaches the gate. He boards the plane and finds his seat. It is an aisle seat so he wouldn't have to look out the window. He puts his bad under his chair and then seats in it. He fastens his seat belt, closes his eyes, and goes to sleep. 


	5. Aftermath

Kodomo No Omocha 2 Chapter 5: Aftermath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha.  
  
A/N: You know I have realized my fic has so many spelling errors.... I will try to fix them soon enough. Sorry about that.  
  
  
Sana wakes up. She is on a bed. White sheets, white pillow, curtains.... She was in the hospital.   
  
'What the...' she thinks, 'Where am I.....'  
  
She tries to get out of bed but as her feet touch the ground she suddenly feels pain in her knee. . She looks down at her knee in suprise to see it all bandaged up but then starts to remember what happend.  
  
'....'  
  
'.............'  
  
'..........................'  
  
"Ryo-Kun!" Sana suddenly shouts.  
  
She then forces herself to get up and walk over to the door but then the door opens and a young female nurse walks in.   
  
"Kurata-san, what are you doing up?" the nurse says, "Get back to bed."  
  
Sana begins to protest but then stops since her knee was really hurting her and the pain in her wrist was coming back as well.  
  
The nurse walks sana over to the bed and helps her onto it.   
  
"I brought you some food" the nurse says.  
  
"I'm not hungry"  
  
"I am sure you are, you have been unconcious for two days."  
  
After a moment of silence Sana says again "....I am not hungry"  
  
The nurse gives up but puts the food on the table next to her bed.  
  
"Well, if you ever are, I am going to leave the food here" the nurse says and begins to leave.  
  
"What happend to Ryo-kun?" Sana asks.  
  
The nurse turns around and then responds "I am not sure who your talking about. I am only a nurse so I only get informed about the people who's rooms I must go to."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
With that the nurse leaves leaving Sana to think about the past events.  
  
'Where is Ryo-kun...' was her main worry at first but then she began to think past that.  
  
'I wonder if Mama and Rei-kun are worried...'   
  
'And Fuuka, and Aya-chan...'  
  
'Tsuyoshi-kun and Hayama...'  
  
'Hayama.....'  
  
'Hayama?...'  
  
"Hayama!" Sana suddenly said out loud. She got up again although her foot hurt and walked over to the door. The door opened again and a woman walked in.  
  
"Sana, what are you doing out of bed!?"  
  
"Mama!" Sana said as Misako came into the room followed by Rei.  
  
"Sana-chan!!!!" Rei-kun said with tears in his eyes. He then ran up to her, picked her up and brought her to the bed.  
  
"You have to rest" Rei-kun said as he put her on the bed.  
  
"Rei-kun I.... I have to call everyone...Hayama..." Sana said and tried to get up again.  
  
"Sana-chan-" Rei started but stopped when she saw Misako walking slowly over with a very serious face.  
  
"Sana" Misako said in a serious tone, "do you know how worried we were? We were waiting for you to come home and a police officer comes telling me that my daughter has been seriously injured..."  
  
"Mama..." Sana says suddenly feeling bad about how much her mother worried about her.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes..." Sana replied looking down.  
  
Misako looked down at Sana for a moment and then slowly takes out her toy hammer.  
  
"?"   
  
*Squeak"  
  
"Owwwww!" Sana says as her mother hit her over the head with the toy hammer.  
  
"Ohohohoho As long as you understand, your fine." Misako said, "Now hurry up and get back to bed and rest"  
  
Sana looked up at her mother, her guilt had completely disisipated. "Mama! I am a poor little girl in poor health and your hitting me?"  
  
Misako runs out dragging Rei along with her and slams the door. Sana hears her mother and some nurses outside.  
  
"Please don't run in the hallway! It's dangerous."  
  
"Danger is always good! C'mon Sagami, run faster!"  
  
"Sensei..."  
  
Sana can hear her mother go fainter as she runs down the hallway. She then sighs and lays down.  
  
'I might as well get some sleep...' she thinks to herself, her thoughts of Hayama forgotten for the time being.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"How about him?"  
  
"He looks old, how about him?"  
  
"He's cute, but he has a big nose, what about him?"  
  
"He's a little short, him?"  
  
"He's hot"  
  
Two girls, one older than the other were talking to each other pointing a boys and men who passed by their seat.   
  
"How about him?"   
  
"He's way too old for me, pick someone my age."  
  
"Jeez, calm down, how about him?" She says pointing at Akito.  
  
"He looks cute when he's sleeping, but I want to see him awake"  
  
"Well, let's go wake him up"  
  
"We can't, can't you see the seatbelt sign" the younger girl says pointing at the sign.  
  
"After we take off then" The older replies.  
  
"Fine, but your going first"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fuuka opened the door to her house and entered. Her parents were at work so she had the house to herself for today. She went up to her room and closed the door. There was a blinking red light on her message machine. Someone had left a message, probably Tsuyoshi-kun and Aya-chan.  
  
'Sorry but I don't really want to talk or hear what you say right now' Fuuka thought as she sat down on her bed. She then began thinking about everything that happend. About what she said. About what Hayama said.  
  
'He said he loved her..... He never says that, not even to her. Did he mean that...or was he just mad and it slipped out..?' Fuuka thought 'Does he really...love her...?'  
  
She then buried her head under her pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hayama sat there with his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep but the plane taking off had awoken him. And now he remained absolutely still with his eyes closed, unable to fall asleep. He hated being unable to fall asleep. It always happens when he doesn't want to think. And it always makes him think.  
  
'I said I love her.... Do I? I think I do...but does she love me..? If she did wouldn't she call?'  
  
He mentally kicked himself for that thought and told him self to go to sleep. Of course, he remained unable to.  
  
'Why did I never say that I love her before? Because it wasn't required? Because it's embarassing? Because I'm....scared?"  
  
Again he mentally kicked himself and told himself to go to sleep.  
  
'But I told Fuuka that I love Sana. I said it. When did I become so....soft.... Because of Sana. She made me soft. Was that a good thing. She thinks it was. Everyone thinks so. But do I? What do I think? Do I like it that I'm soft...? No.... I don't... do I? ....I...Don't...Know....'  
  
"Hey there"  
  
Akito kept his eyes closed, unaware the voice was directed at him.  
  
"Hey, wake up! I wanna see if your cute awake."  
  
'Some girl is talking to someone' Akito thought 'Boy they're loud, but I guess it will help me keep my mind off things...'  
  
"Hey!" The girl said again and poked Akito in the arm.  
  
Akito slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl, older than him, standing next to him. There was another girl, about his age, standing behind her.  
  
"Hey there!"  
  
"......."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Are you mute?"  
  
"....no.."  
  
"Well, hi!"  
  
"......hi..."  
  
"I'm Amanda. This is my sister Haruko"  
  
"......"  
  
"I bet your thinking 'Why does one of them have a Japanese name and the other have an American name?' right?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well it's because our mother is American and our father is Japanese"  
  
"....."  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
'This is not what I need right now' Akito silently thought to himself as he replied, "Hayama Akito"  
  
"Are you traveling alone?"  
  
"..Yes"  
  
"Hey so are we. Well we're together but we're alone. I mean, we're alone together"  
  
"....."  
  
"Your one of those silent types huh?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Guys like you are usually the types that get all the girls, do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
'Yes, but I only got to see her once even though I flew halfway around the world to see her. And she didn't give me a chance to give her a necklace that I got for her. And she didn't come to see me at the airport. And she didn't call. And my ex-girlfriend just confessed that she loves me. And...' "Yes" Akito replied as he snapped out of his deep thoughts.  
  
"Oooooh, let me guess. She's lives in Japan but you have to go to America for some reason and she can't come so you said your last good-byes and promised to stay in touch?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"...Close?"  
  
"No, look I'm really tired and I would appreciate if you would leave me alone and let me sleep?"  
  
"Okay, we'll come back later then."  
  
"No, actually can you not-"  
  
"Bye Akito!"  
  
And with that the older girl walked back to her seat, her younger sister trailing behind.  
  
Akito sighed and collected his thoughts. He sighed again and buried his thoughts deep into his exaustion. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep. And to think a minute ago he couldn't sleep.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow this was horrible. How long has it been since I last posted? My god! I blame a number of reason. First, kinda of writers block. You see I had this for like a month now and I was planning on adding more to this chapter, but today I decided against it. (Yes, it took me a month to decide THAT) I have also been very very lazy. Well that's about it. I apologize. Sorry! 


	6. Untitled

Kodomo No Omocha 2 Chapter 6: Untitled  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha.  
  
"Hi again, Akito!"   
  
Akito quickly snapped his eyes open to see the face of Amanda staring down at him. Akito then closed his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.  
  
"Now that' s rude" the girl responded and then forced Akito's eyes open with her hand, "say hello to Amanda".  
  
"...Hi.." Akito muttered as he shook himself free of Amanda's hand.  
  
"So, how's it going? Feeling okay?"   
  
"I'm tired" Akito responded in a low voice.  
  
"I can fix that" Amanda said and then pressed a button on Akito's seat. After a few moments a flight attendant came.  
  
"What can I do for you?" The flight attendant asked.  
  
"Can you get my friend here some coffee?" Amanda asked pointing to Akito.  
  
"Certainly, regular or decaf?"  
  
"Regular" Amanda said and then the flight attendant walked away.  
  
"See, all fixed, now when the coffee comes you have to drink it and then you can talk to me!" Amanda says with a bit of false enthusiasm to Akito, who was asleep again.  
  
"Hey!" Amanda said and hit Akito in the head.  
  
"Ow.... What?"  
  
"You can be a bit more polite you know"  
  
"Have you ever heard 'When people are tired, their grumpy?'" Akito asked.  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Figure it out"  
  
"....?" Amanda thought for a moment.  
  
Akito had gone to sleep again.  
  
"Hey!!" Amanda said and then hit Akito again.  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Your coffee is here" Amanda said and a moment later the flight attendant came, gave Akito the coffee, and walked away.  
  
"I don't want it, I'm not thirsty" Akito said.  
  
"It's not to quench your thirst, it's to wake you up"  
  
"I don't want to wake up"  
  
"But don't you want to talk to me?"  
  
"No" Akito said harshly. This girl was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Onee-chan*, leave him alone!" Haruko said as she approached Akito and Amanda.  
  
"But..." Amanda started to protest.  
  
"Come one, let's go back to our seats" Haruko said as she nearly dragged Amanda back to their own seats.  
  
'Thank god' Akito though to himself and then drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fuuka woke up a little confused. Then, after collecting her thoughts and realizing she had slept until night, she listened to the messages on her answering machine.  
  
*beep* Five new messages  
  
'Wow, maybe I should have checked the messages before...' Fuuka thought.   
  
*beep* "Hey Fuuka-chan, it's Aya, I'm at home right now so call me when you get the chance and tell me how Hayama-kun was taking everything."  
  
*beep* "Hi Fuuka-chan, it's Tsuyoshi, Aya-chan probably called you already, but call me when you get the chance. I hope Akita-kun wasn't too upset. Okay then, bye.  
  
Fuuka sighs and thinks, 'Good old Tsuyoshi-kun and Aya-chan,'   
  
*beep* "Hello again Fuuka-chan, this is Aya again. I don't know if you heard but Sana-chan has been missing. Her mom just called my parents. I wonder what happend to her.   
  
'Sana.....' Fuuka thought   
  
*beep" "Fuuka-chan, Sana-chan is still missing. Me and Tsuyoshi-kun are going to go to her house tomorrow after school to see what's happening. Well, I guess I'll talk to you after school, bye."  
  
'Sana, what happend to you....' Fuuka thought.  
  
*beep* "Fuuka, it's me, Takaishi. I just wanted to talk to you about some things. Well, I guess I'll call you some other day. Bye."  
  
'.......Takaishi-kun...'  
  
Fuuka sits there momentarily forgetting about Sana. Her and Takaishi had become pretty good friends over the past few months. Mostly thanks to Sana. She hated to admit it since she was pretty angry with Sana when she first gave her his phone number, but she never mentioned it again so neither did she. She suddenly remembered Sana and picked up the phone to call her home.   
*ring*...*ring....*ring*..*ring*  
  
"Hello, this is the Kurata residence, please leave a message at the beep", Fuuka hears Sana's voice saying. "Beep" Fuuka begins to leave here message,"Hello, this is Matsui Fuuka, I heard about Sana an-" "Hehe just kidding" It was Sana's voice again, "I bet I tricked you, anyway here's the real beep" *beep*  
  
Fuuka sits in silence for a few seconds because of the stupidity of her friend. Then she repeats her message. "Hello, this is Matsui Fuuka, I heard about Sana and I was wondering if everything was okay? Well thank you, please call me back"  
  
Fuuka hangs of the phone and lays back down on her bed.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Next Day, after school*  
  
"Hey Fuuka-chan!"   
  
Fuuka turns around to see Tsuyoshi and Aya.  
  
"Oh, Hi!"  
  
"Sana wasn't in school today was she?" Aya asks  
  
"Nope" Fuuka answers "Are you still gonna go to her house today?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going right now. Do you wanna come?" Tsuyoshi says.  
  
"Yeah, of course! Let's go!" Fuuka says.  
  
The three of them start walking towards Sana's house.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First of all Vocabulary  
  
Onee-chan - Sister  
  
I think that's it. At first I wasn't going to use any japanese words in the fic because I figured, what's the point if they mean the same things. But then I thought "Onee-chan" doesn't sound as wierd as "Sister, blah blah blah". Sounds like nun talk. Anyway so I guess you'll see more japanese words from now on. (I can't believe I didn't notice this. I'm freakin Japanese!)  
  
O yeah also, this isn't really a chapter. It's WAY too short first of all. And I noticed that where I left off the story last, Fuuka, Tsuyoshi, and Aya were way behind time wise then Hayama and Sana. So this was just a transition (is that the right word..?) to get them all back in the same time frame. (I think my rambling was longer than the story this time...) 


End file.
